DXW One Night Stand: DXW vs. RGW
Card Champion vs. Champion DXW Global Champion Buzz vs. RGW World Heavyweight Champion Adam Oliver Braun Strowman vs. Susanoo Champion vs. Champion Sakura Hagiwara (DXW Global Women's Champion) vs. Annelotte Kreutz-Jones (RGW Women's Champion) Non-Title Match DXW World Heavyweight Champion Gohan vs. "The Wildcat Ashikabi" Haruka Shigi Champion vs. Champion Noctis Lucis Caelum (DXW United States Champion) vs. Kou Uraki (RGW United States Champion) Triple Threat Tag Team Match DXW Global Tag Team Champions Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) vs. DXW World Tag Team Champions Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth w/Jessie Musashi vs. Gundam Bucks (Kira Yamato & Athrun Zala) 6-Woman Tag Team Match The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) vs. The JFC (Jackinori, Akane Tendo, & Aine Chidorigafuchi) Non-Title Match DXW International Champion Cabba vs. Takeru Ohyama Non-Title Match DXW Global Television Champion Guys vs. Milliardo Peacecraft The Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner & Rouge the Bat) vs. Roads Beasts (Luna Luna & Juri Sanada) Results *1. Drew Galloway distracted Guys during the match. After the match, Galloway goes to the 6-sided ring and hits Guys with Claymore then Future Shock. Galloway grabs Guys' DXW Global Television Championship and raises it as the crowd boos at him and throws it back to Guys then walks out. *2. The ending of the match was Cabba sets up for the Galick Cannon on Takeru but the lights went out. The lights came back but nothing happens until Takeru hits Cabba with Absolute Fist then Blood Pointer to make a pinfall victory. After the match, the lights went out again. The lights came back on and Peter Pan & Makoto Itou appears as Makoto looks at an unconscious Cabba. Peter Pan picks Cabba's DXW International Championship belt and hands it to Makoto to lift it. Then Peter Pan & Makoto shouts "BANGARANG!" to the crowd. *3. After the match, The Saiyan Shield attacking The JFC. As they throw Akane & Aine out of the ring, The Saiyan Shield are about to hit Jackinori with Triple Powerbomb. But The Ravens (Risty Jackson, Black Orchid, & Leina Vance) rushes to the ring and The Saiyan Shield escapes. The JFC and The Ravens celebrate in the ring together as the crowd cheers. *4. After the match, Sawyer the Cleaner hits Juri Sanada from behind with a steel chair then hits Luna Luna with it too. Sawyer hits Luna Luna then Juri Sanada with Slice & Dice. Sawyer the Cleaner grabs the ladder to the ring then climbs up to retrieve the Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase for a preview as the crowd boos at her. *5. During the match, Terry Bogard is in the locker room watching the match on TV. *6. Annelotte hits Sakura with Ambrosius then The Grim Venus to make a pinfall but Sakura kicks out then hits her with Ice Cream Somersault then Sweet Dreams to make a pinfall, but Annelotte kicks out as well. As they try to get up, Sunset Shimmer rushes to the ring and hits Sakura & Annelotte with a steel chair as the referee Taryn Terrell stops the match. After the match, Sunset Shimmer throws Annelotte out of the ring then hits Sakura with Burning Hammer and locks her up with Demon's Chains as she yells she's going to be the champ until the officials rush to the ring to let her go. Sunset Shimmer leaves the ring as the crowd boos at her as Annelotte helps Sakura up then they shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor to make a standing ovation. *7. After the match, Gohan stomps on Haruka then throws him out of the ring and hits him with Masenko through the Spanish announce table. Gohan walks out of the ring with a shower of boos as he says this is for Braun Strowman. *8. Ashninja goes for Pallet Town Ninja Link to Kira Yamato until The Samurai Society's Renji Abarai & Koga rushes to the ring and jumps Ash Ketchum & Greninja out of the ring then throws them off the stage through the table. In the ring, Kira tags Athrun Zala in, but Meowth hits Zala with Payday to make a pinfall victory. After the match, The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) arrives at the stage and applauding sarcastically as James & Meowth flashing their DXW World Tag Team Championship belts at them. *9. Founder of DXW Torrin Fluker w/Jenny Realight and Founder of RGW Kinnon Jackson w/Ikumi Mito were guest commentators for the match. After the match, Buzz and Adam Oliver shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor. As Oliver walks out of the ring to shake Torrin's, Jenny's, Kinnon's, & Ikumi's hands, Dylan James Check rushes to the ring and hits Buzz with Vertibreaker then locks him up with Bank Deposit as the crowd boos at him. Torrin, Kinnon, & Adam rushes to the ring as Dylan retreats as they help Buzz up. *10. Susanoo goes up to the top rope, but Braun Strowman strikes him with a right hand then hits him with a superplex...IMPLODING THE RING! Strowman, Susanoo, and Referee Red Shoes are all down as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!", but Strowman gets up then he roars as the match stops. After the match, the DXW World Heavyweight Champion Gohan rushes to the ring and hits Strowman with a steel chair 12 times then hits him with Masenko and then knocks him out with his DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt. Gohan raises his DXW World Heavyweight Championship as the crowd boos at him loudly to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, The DXW World Heavyweight Champion, Gohan walks to the backstage to make his way to his ring until Braun Strowman bumps into him and they are staring each other. Then Strowman walks out and Gohan resumes walking. Category:DXW Specials